When Push Comes To Shove
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: Right after Jack becomes a guardian, he's like a lost puppy. Until he finds Elsa. His savior. His teacher. His love. Through hardships of guardianship, loss, and even rebellion, Elsa and Jack must find a way to make it through it all. Takes place during and after both movies. Spoilers. (Image not mine)
1. Chapter 1

The ice creaked around them. Jack looked down into the now frozen water. The snow started an hour ago, it couldn't be solid. What was he thinking?

"Let's play a game." He said looking up at his little sister, reaching carefully for the stick between them.

.oOo.

Ana whipped the reins. "Elsa! Elsa!" Where could she be?

.oOo.

Elsa looked up. The cliff was huge, how on earth could she get past it? At a glance it was a rock wall, but she couldn't climb it in these shoes. She paced. What to do.

A gust of wind from beside her got her attention. She looked up and saw an entry way.

Freedom.

.oOo.

Jack walked up to a lady "Hey where am I?" She turned and walked through him. He gripped his staff. "Hello? Hello!" Tears fell down his face. Why did he feel so empty?

.oOo.

Elsa looked off the balcony of her new castle. Poor Ana. What did she come here for? Crap, did she hit her?

She jumped at a twinkling sound. A white hair boy peered in the doorway. "Good gracious this is spectacular." Elsa blinked.

"Who are you? Get away! It's not safe here." She yelled at him. He stared at her.

"You...you can see me?" He stammers.

"Am I not supposed to?" She asks, taken aback. "That's not the point." She shakes it off "Go away! It's not safe here!"

"YOU CAN SEE ME! I'M NOT CRAZY!" He runs over and hugs her.

"Seems to me like you are crazy! I could kill you!" She screams.

"You can see me!" He squeals.

"Let go!" She shoves him, coating his chest in ice. She gasps. "Oh no, no no no no no no! Oh what do I do?" He looks down and starts to poke at it. "Are you okay? I need to go get some wood for a fire! I'll be back!" She started off.

"Ugh fire? Why? Fire is so...hot." he makes a pained face, then continues rubbimg the ice coating on his chest. She stops and looks at him.

"How are you doing that?" She asks grabbing his wrist. Ice shoots from his palm. They lock eyes momentarily. "How did you do that?" She asks.

"I...don't know." They stare at each other for a moment longer.

"I..." a huge sound bounces around the room. "Someone's here. Stay here. I'll be back." And with that she ran down the stairs.

.oOo.

He paced waiting for her. Where was she? She ran in the room. Looked at him, then to the the main bedroom. She ran in without stopping to shut the doors. He tried to reach for door to shut it, but it wouldn't budge. Two men hurtled past him, weapons in hand. He followed them but before he could react she took care of them.

She was pushing one of them with a wall of ice. He could feel her terror rippling through the ice under him. He jumped and suddenly left the ground, instinct took over and he ran to the guys back and pushed him forwards to keep him from falling.

Jack's hands only went straight through him. Jack tried again. A sudden string of yelled words came from the room and the ice dissipated in front of him and the man. The man toppled. Jack used all his force and called up the wind to blow him safely onto the ledge.

He looked up at at a terrified Elsa before a movement caught his eye. The other man had a weapon. "Look out!" With a crash she dissapeared.

.oOo.

A groan came from beside him. He looked over from his spot on the floor at her. Her beautiful big eyes registering him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" She asked, still resting on the terrible pillow.

"Jack...and you?" He asked.

"Elsa. Where are we?" She shifted and stood up, the sequins on her dress jingling. Before he could answer the chains on her hand mitts rustled, she figured it out quickly.

.oOo.

It had been a while since Hans left. She looked up at Jack. "Why can't anyone else see you? Are you like...my spirit animal...er person?" He considered it for a moment.

"I don't think so...I don't know what I am...I have no answers. Literally the only things I know right now are our names and that I can make ice come out of anywhere from nowhere." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't be much help...hey Jack?" His head perks up. "Help me out of here and I will teach you to control your powers. Deal? It's kinda a two person job." He smiles.

"Let's break some walls."


	2. Chapter 2

WPCTS 2

Jack sat in Elsa's window seal. He was giving her the day off teaching him so she, Ana, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf could take a quick trip up the north mountain for a mini vacation to her other castle (which still remained where it was and was in the middle of renovations, all in which were for Jack to live there). Since no one ever saw him Jack was free to roam the castle, although there was not much to do. He added a mustache to a painting once (it looked much better now), and he dyed the fur of Elsa's horse blue once (she loved it). Today there was nothing to do.

So he went to the library.

Yeah Jack was all fun and games, but who didn't like to enjoy a book once in a while?

He found a particularly interesting once about The Guardians of Childhood and stuck it out for a good 83 pages before falling asleep book in hand.

.oOo.

Upon entering the library, she quickly noticed Jack in his normal attire, barefoot and pale, asleep with a book in his lap. She laughed at him and picked it up, putting a bookmark in it and sitting it aside. She surveyed the cover when she noticed a white haired boy peeking in on the cover. Like literally on the cover. His head and shoulders were on the picture like he was peeking in a doorway or playing hide and seek.

A whirl of wind went around the room, flipping the book open to several different pages. It stopped first on one of the moon, then of a white haired-well dressed girl, then one of the boy.

One of Jack.

It stayed there, even though the wind was howling around the room. She began to read.

And she didn't stop for another hour.

.oOo.

Jack looked up at the queen. He didn't want to be learning anything today, it had just snowed he wanted to have a snowball fight. "Now let's go outside and practice that." He perked up.

"What an excellent idea your majesty." Elsa groans.

"Jack don't call me that." He only called her that when he wanted to bother her or sometimes thank her. She didn't know what the occasion was.

They stepped outside and she breathed in the cold, loving everything about it.

Whap.

Something had hit her in the side of the face. She looked over at Jack bouncing a ball of snow. "My lady?" He bowed and she smirked.

"How dare you hit the queen with a snowball!" It was more playful than angry, yes the snow hitting her face stung but she was way to excited about being outside and away from buisness. She formed her own snowball in her hand and pelted him with it.

"Nice throw...for a queen." He mocked.

"Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I don't know how to hold my own in a snowball fight. I'm the best in the kingdom at snowball fights!" She shouted throwing three at once at him. He chuckles and makes a run for it. "Don't run from me!" She picks up her skirts and chases him down. To everyone else she must look crazy, having snowball fights with herself. To him she's the prettiest crazy person in the world. He jumps down onto the frozen lake and slides for a few feet before stopping, making a snowball like she did in the palm of his hand.

"Come get me!" He runs farther.

"Frost boy!" She teases him with his nickname before she realizes the Ice isn't frozen over. And his powers aren't enough to freeze over the water. "Wait wait Jack stop!" She screams. He continues to laugh, oblivious.

"Not falling for it!" He yells and runs farther.

"JACK STOP!" before her screams can register the ice beneath him groans and breaks. "Jack no!" She rushes across the half frozen water, finishing it's slow freezing process and stops feet away from the gaping hole. The ice melts under her legs and she falls in, not minding the ice water. She sees his white hair twisting in the water and she swims after him.

.oOo.

His eyes slowly open. He hurts everywhere. He groans. Elsa's head rises from his chest, and that's when he realized he was laying down. "Elsa-" he can't get more than a cough out. She smiles a gentle smile at him "Shh...shh..." She soothes him. He notices his body is warm.

"Elsa...are you...warming me?" He hears a sniffle.

"Love will thaw." She whispers Into his chest.

"Elsa don't...thaw me all the way...I'll die...I can't handle the warmth." He mutters. She leans up.

"Jack you're a human you have to be warm." She whispers.

"I...don't know what I am...but I'm no human...please stop Elsa...it's starting to hurt..." She moves away and gets to her feet and walks away.

"Jack if I'm near you you'll thaw. So I'm going to go over there and wait for you to feel better...okay?" She asks, not sure what else she can do.

"Elsa this isn't your fault. I fell in, I didn't listen to you. I'm gonna be fine. Don't feel bad. I'm okay...just a little too warm." He says softly. She almost didn't catch it.

"I'll be waiting over here." She replied even softer before walking away.

.oOo.

Jack walked over to her, she was sitting on the stairs of the palace crying. There were ice spikes all around her, she was obviously in turmoil. "Elsa." She sobbed harder. "Please don't take this offensively." He says before breaking some spikes beside her and sitting in their place, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jack...Jack...I..." She sobbed.

"Elsa...it's okay. I'm fine now." He whispered "You were trying to help. You did nothing wrong. I appreciate-"

"Jack you're not human." She blurted out. He stared at her. "Last week when you fell asleep in the library...that book...the pages turned themselves...I read this page...labeled Jack Frost...Jack you aren't human you're practically a god...Jack...I thought it was chance but now that I've witnessed what happened today...I knew it was true...you're immortal." Jack looked very taken aback.

"What's that matter? We can still-"

"I love you Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

WPCTS 3

Jack looked at her. And blinked. And blinked again. There were black lines down her face from her makeup. "Elsa-"

"And only people who believe in you can see you so even if it all worked out no one would be able to see you and I'd still have to get married to someone while being in love with you and it doesn't matter because if I'm too close to you I'll thaw you and you will die and-"

"Elsa...shh...stop...I can keep myself cold...I love you too...we can make it work." She looks at him, tear stained.

"Jack I-" he touches her lips with his finger.

"You're a queen. I know that you're gonna have to marry a prince one day...but for now...you can be with me. We can't change our destiny and yours is to rule Arendelle, all I can do is make the time in between easier." She throws her arms around him and the spikes dissapear.

"Jack...This is going to be so hard." She says into his chest.

"I know. But you're worth it. But right now I'm still a little weak and you're warming me up...maybe we should save the hugging." She laughs and leans off of him.

"Sorry." She tucks hair behind her ear and scoots away to give him room.

"Now, tell me more about this book."

.oOo.

Elsa sits up and stretches. The room is freezing, just the way she liked it. But colder than normal. She looks up at her window, Jack's legs dangle from the frame and his torso hanging outside the other side of the window. "Hey, acrobat get down here. And ease up on the cold air." He sits up and smiles at her.

"How can you be so pretty when you wake up?" She giggles.

"At least I don't look like Ana when I wake up." He gets up and walks over to her, he hands her a small bag he had been concealing behind his back.

"Happy ten months." He says softly. She smiles at him brightly and opens it up. Inside is a charm bracelet, made of ice. Small hoops of ice linked together, with small ice hearts and snowflakes dangling off the sides. She must have been glowing.

"Jack this is...extraordinary...did you make this?" She asks gently removing it from the box it was in.

"Yeah...I'm glad you like it." He takes it from her and clips it on her delicate wrist.

"I love it!" She hugs him and stares at it a moment longer. "You're gift is downstairs. Let me get dressed first! Be right back."

.oOo.

She tugged him down the grand stairs. The poor guy was blindfolded and being pulled down stairs. She walked into the room where Olaf, Kristoff, and Ana were waiting. She pulled Jack In and unblindfolded him. "Guys this is Jack!" Elsa says gesturing to him.

"Elsa what are you-"

"It's nice to finally meet you." He looked at Ana.

"You can...you..." Elsa smiled.

"Surprise." He looked at her and jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Elsa how on earth- I don't care! I love you!" He yells holding her tighter. She notices frost over her head.

"Calm down Frosty your frost is going everywhere." She says pushing him off her gently. "All I did was let them read the book. They just have to believe in you. That's all it took!" She smiled at him, his childlike features growing.

"This is the best gift ever Elsa thank you!" He leaned forward and kissed her. On the lips. For the first time. Ever. He started to pull away and she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Life was officially perfect.

.oOo.

She blinked awake. Jack was snoring beside her.

She had a nightmare.

She was dying.

He was gone. Where was he?

She woke up screaming and he came to her rescue.

He soothed her back to sleep.

She reached up and moved his bangs out of his face, a trail of frost following her fingertips. She tapped his nose and he sneezed as the frost spread on his face. She laughed and thought about moving closer, but instead got up and went downstairs for a late night snack.

Ana walked into the royal kitchens behind her. "He's a great guy Elsa." She says opening an ice box and fishing out the chocolate ice cream, grabbing two spoons. She offered Elsa one and she took it.

"But?"

"But nothing. He's just a great guy...thought you'd like to know I approve." Elsa smiled at her sister and shoveled the ice cream into her mouth.

"He is a great guy huh?" She smiled for a moment then sighed.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"We...we will never work out. I have to marry royalty and even if not, no one can see him. It's not fair." She groaned. She didn't want to think about it.

"Hey we can make it work. Just give me time to think of a plan."

.oOo.

Jack threw another snowball at Olaf. Elsa didn't feel good so she sat out this round. Jack's laugh echoed through her ears, he had the most amazing laugh. Infectious and loud. It was one of her favorite things about him.

"Elsa! Get over here!" She smiled and ran to join them.

.oOo.

He pulled the chair out for her and she seated herself. He joined her at the other end of the table, movements before a waitstaff put plates of soup down for them both (Elsa introduced the staff to the book and now everyone knows him In the castle).

"Hey Jack can you help me set up for the ball?" The ball was to celebrate her 21st birthday, and a year and a half of knowing him.

"Of course. Ice themed?" She laughed.

"Isn't everything?" She replied, in the most cheerful mood ever.

"Would it be real if it wasnt?" She laughed.

.oOo.

"And one more surprise for the princess." A Butler sat a huge chocolate cake down in front of her. "Happy birthday Queen Elsa."

"Thank you. And give the staff my thanks Bernard." She said before he left. "Now that we are alone." She picks up a fork and eats straight from the cake, not using any manners she had been moments before.

"I have another desert in mind." She looks up at him, mouth full of chocolate. She quickly swallows it, wipes her face off and stands.

"Jack what is the meaning of that?" She asks in her queen voice. He walks over to her and sweeps her into his arms.

"Come up to your bedroom and you'll find out. But please, finish your cake first." He pecks her


	4. Chapter 4

.WPCTS 4

Jack looked up and shot frost into the ceiling. Frost coated the walls and shimmered in the sunlight of the open windows. It was a spectacular sight, but nothing like the sight of Elsa walking down the stairs with frost covering her big dark purple ballgown. She looked so good in purple. Well In any color really. She looked amazing by herself, she didn't need a big poofy dress and jewels to shine. But whether the gasp was for her or his frost, he didn't know.

Making sure she didn't look ridiculous once she joined the party, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist as Ana descended the stairs and joined Kristoff, linking arms. The party was officially in full swing with both princesses here.

Music began to play and Jack simply played out the steps in his head, moving slightly to the beat "Jack, I didn't know you could dance!" She said taking his hands and spinning with him. She began a waltz and they glided together for a moment, before Jack realized.

"Elsa, stop you're going to look ridiculous dancing alone." He said, still moving with her every step.

"I'm not alone. And everyone knows that." He looked around, a lady smiled at him and curtly nodded. "They think you are a Duke from a place called Austria. I had my map maker find somewhere to give you a location. They think we are to be married soon. Or so the rumors say." She smiles at him and they glide some more.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

"Ana did. Mostly for my birthday gift but for you too. She likes you. She sent palace workers to tell the story of Jack Frost. Last I heard the story was in England. That's pretty far away. But the point is, everyone can see you now. You're real. And nothing is in our way anymore." She says, moving his bangs from his face with a frosty finger.

"Wait then they saw me do my frost thing?" He asked.

"People here are very accepting Jack. So what do you say," he spun her "will you stay? Maybe even marry me? You'll be a king then. No one can argue with that. No one knows an argument to that." She looks into his eyes.

"Well...I can't say no." She squealed and hugged him.

"I love you." She pecks him on the cheek as the song ends. "Let's go tell Ana!" She pulls his hand and runs towards Ana. Jack's other hand dangles behind him, the choppy movements make his muscles cringe. Elsa's hand is on his wrist way to tight.

He hears a shriek. He turns and notices a lady with her foot trapped in the ice he accidentally made. "Hey Elsa, hold on I need to-" he tries to slip from her grasp and he falls on the ice pulling her down with him.

A set now of shrieks fill the room and echo in his head.

A freezing chill flies through the room.

He hears a scream.

"GET HIM!" "TREASON!" "SOMEONE SAVE THE QUEEN!"

Before Jack knows it he is being tossed around the room between people. He manages to shove himself away before they can drag him off.

On the floor is Elsa.

With a bloody icicle beside her.

Clutching her freezing heart.

The frost spreads over her chest, quicker than any he has seen before.

"ELSA!" someone attacks him "Save her. Someone. Anyone! ELSA! ELSA! ELSA!"

She struggles to lift herself off the ground. He can see her begging the people holding him to stop, but all they see is blinding hatred for the man who killed their queen.

Blinding hatred.

And blinding agony.

A strong hand finds his wrist. He rips the hand off, making a stinging sensation on his arm but he keeps going. Fighting the people.

He can see red all over the floor.

He finally reaches the clearing where she lay.

"Elsa!" He dives beside her and clutches her.

"Jack...Jack..." She mumbles, her beautiful lips turning an agonizing purple.

"Elsa. I'm so sorry. I love you Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ana rushes over to his side.

"Jack love will thaw a frozen heart. Kiss her, kiss her now!" She says shaking him. He doesn't question what she said and leans down, capturing her ice lips. He pulls away and her eyelids flutter.

"Elsa I love you don't leave me! Elsa!" He kisses her again. Her body convulses. He presses his lips to hers. "ELSA ELSA ELSA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

.oOo.

They say when you experience something tragic you erase it from your memory.

That night Elsa died in his arms, Jack lost it all.

Every memory of her was wiped from his mind.

Every memory gone.

And only because he shut them out.

Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

WPCTS 5

500 years later

Toothiana woke up and stretched. Her wings fluttered hopelessly around her. The sun was bright and shining in her window.

Today she was spending the day with Jack.

She never knew you could miss someone so much in a few days.

Maybe today would be the day they kissed.

The poor bird girl had never been kissed, who would kiss a girl who loved teeth? She could rip them out with her tongue for all anyone knew.

But that's not what Toothiana wanted to do.

She only wanted a kiss.

From a cutie like Jack.

.oOo.

Jack flew into the air and did several twirls. Today he was taking her to an abandoned castle. It was truly spectacular. He knew she'd love it. He'd found it years and years ago. It was his safe haven.

Almost like it was made just for him.

Now that pitch was gone, Jack could finally take Tooth on another date (the stupid man of the dark stupid sand had decided to come back in the middle of them strolling through a rose garden...stupid Pitch).

Jack was impatient.

He had a grand plan for the day. He couldn't wait another second.

.oOo.

"Jack this is beautiful!" The fairy squealed in delight. The view from the glass balcony was gorgeous. She placed her hands on the rain and withdrew them, taken aback. It wasn't glass it was ice.

"Did you make this place?" He chuckled.

"I wish I did. I've called this place home for as long as I can remember. I keep finding random carvings on the walls. No Idea who this place used to belong to though. Maybe me in a past past life." He sighed.

"Sorry my teeth only show one life's childhood memories. Good try though." He laughs and picks her up by her arms, flies into the air and spins her around.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I love you." She giggled, it wasn't the first time they said it.

"I love you too." She replied, holding onto his forearms. He placed a hand on the small of her back and dipped in, placing his lips on hers.

.oOo.

Jack sits up and sees her laying on the floor.

"Hey hey!" He gets up and rushes to her "Elsa are you okay?" She sits up and rubs her head.

"Yeah Jack I'm fine-" he gasps and backs up suddenly. "What?"

"Elsa you...you're Tooth! Wait...Tooth you're...Elsa?!" She sits up and looks down at the ice floor and screams at her reflecfion.

"Jack I'm a bird! What kind of game are you playing here!?" She squeaks. Sqeaked. She grabs her throat.

"ELSA YOUR TOOTH! How have I missed this all these years? You look just like Elsa er yourself! But But the other version of you..." She stands up.

"Hold on hold on...didn't I die?" She asks confused.

"...yeah...you did...what the-"

"She's the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago." A deep voice fills the room. They both look around. "I needed her. Jack you wouldn't listen to reason so you blocked her memory out. I couldn't talk to you. Your mind didn't want to listen. Toothiana is Elsa. She was my next guardian, you just happened to meet her." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked terrified, moving over to Jack for comfort.

"Manny Moon. Your guardian."


	6. Author

Readers,

Either this story is good or you all don't mind bad grammar. I just surveyed my chapters and they were clumped and ugly. There was a technical error behind these mistakes. Also chapter 5 didnt post right but a nice reader corrected me. All 5 have been fixed now. Please excuse any repeats of this error and keep on comment ing! Thank you to on the followers! Let me know what's on your minds!

Also to whoever made the picture, sorry I borrowed it but it was perfect! it captures so many scenes! !

Until the next chapter,

Erin :)


	7. Chapter 6

WPCTS 6

"Manny Moon...man in the moon...MAN IN THE MOON!?" Jack yelled.

"Manny...you can speak." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I've always been able to speak. I'm shy Elsa. I live on the moon alone...talking to people is not first nature. But I've been prepared for this day. Jack, when Elsa died I transformed her into the Guardian of memories. She never really died. But before you had a chance to meet Tooth you forced me to block out all the memories of her. So all the memories of her when into her and stayed locked there until you could release them."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa whispered.

"Exactly. So when you finally thawed her trapped heart she became...Elsa again. Elsa, Jack, I hope both of you will maintain your positions for the children. I want you two to be together, but I need you to remain guardians."

"Of course we will Manny...any chance I can get my body back though, I'm not liking the feathers." Elsa says glazing at her feathered arms.

"You're finally cold blooded." Elsa shot a warning glare at Jack. "Sorry."

"I will do whatever I can Elsa."

.oOo.

Elsa's newly recovered heels clanked against the stairs of her old ice fortress, as she ran downstairs. She didn't knew what she was searching for.

"Elsa!" Jack landed in front of her.

"Jack, I have to find Ana." He looked her over. She looked just like she used to, but now had wings of ice on her back. They looked more fairy-like. More tooth fairy like. She tucked them in close to her body and they seemed to vanish.

"Elsa it's been 500 years she-"

"Don't say another word Jack!" She screamed.

"Elsa!" He said right before she ran out of the doors. He rolled his eyes and flew after her.

For delicate ice wings, she picked up some serious speed. "Elsa please wait!" He called after her. He beat her top speed and grabbed her. He cradled her in his arms. "Elsa...I'm so sorry." She sniffled.

"For what?" She asked.

"All those years ago." The tears came again and she burst from his arms and went flying down to the castle.

.oOo.

A beautiful painting of her baby sister was on the wall. Next to her was Kristoff. At her feet were 5 small children with an array of blonde to red hair. Funny, her sister started family pictures. She walked the wall looking at her nieces and nephews and their families. All as happy as the next. Then she saw nothing but destruction.

She found a diary of the downfall of Arendelle. One of Ana's children's children's children had become a ruthless tyrant and was overthrown, his overthrower decided to get rid of Arendelle all- together. So he set fire to the palace and evacuated the kingdom. The journal ends right after the castle staff stopped the fires from burning the portrait hall. Minus the one of the last ruler, of course.

Ana died in her sleep, peacefully and next to Kristoff. Kristoff died a week later. The whole kingdom mourned them both.

And Elsa.

She curled up on the floor and wept.

Jack walked around the corner and saw her laying there. There was only so much he could do, so he searched the palace rubble for a blanket.

They stayed in that hallway the entire night.

.oOo.

With Elsa tucked in his arms they went back to her castle. The baby fairies were delighted to see her and had been warned of her new change (only because Manny can send them pictures), Jack carried her to her bedroom and they laid there for a while, both mourning losses of their old family.

Elsa picked herself up the next morning and went to work. She had three million childrens' teeth to collect. And she had to get on it. Jack helped her around as she got used to her wings, but she didn't make it but an hour. She went into the tooth cellar and found Ana's baby teeth.

She watched it for hours and hours, shedding more tears than humanly possible. Luckily Jack had nothing to do, so he waited with her.

Frost could spread on its own.

Her heart wouldn't mend itself on its own.

.oOo.

Two weeks later

Jack shook Elsa's shoulder. "Hey...sweetie get up." She tossed. "I made you breakfast." She tossed again. "Chocolate pancakes." Her eyes flickered open and she sat up. He handed her the tray of food and kissed her forehead.

"Ana-"

"Elsa. No more Ana. I know you miss her. I miss her. But the past is in the past...Ana lived a happy life. And I'm sure she wants you to live a happy life as well. Please...please Elsa cheer up." She sighed.

"I never got to mourn Jack. She died 500 years ago and now I get to know...Jack, my baby sister died. Half of her life I ignored her...Jack...my entire family is dead." He pouted.

"Hey don't be like that. You've got me and North and Bunny and Sandy. Elsa you could have great great grand...nieces or nephews. You might have family still, we don't know. And we will never know if you mope around like this the rest of your life." Jack rubbed her shoulder. "Elsa...eat your pancakes and then come find me. Today we find your family."


	8. Chapter 7

"Jack is this neccessary?" She asks him watching him type skeptically onto a laptop.

"Yes. The Internet is a great place. And one that we'll help us find your family." Even though all searches had come up negatively.

"Jack I understand what your trying to do but-"

"I found one! She lives in Ireland let's go!" He grabs her hand and runs out of the tooth castle with her in tow.

.oOo.

An hour later they are sitting in the driveway of a woman's home. "Jack-" he shushes her and walks to her door. He knocks casually. "Jack she's an adult she can't see us." Elsa complains.

"But we can see her." The lady opens the door and Elsa grabs her chest. The woman is the spitting image of Ana.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" She asks Elsa, concerned by her pose.

"I...you...what is your name?" The woman blinks.

"Erin. And you are?" Elsa starts to shed a tear. Jack realizes she can't see him but doesn't mind. Elsa is the one that's important here.

"Elsa. Erin...Arendelle...I'm..."

"You're a historian." Jack whispers "Say what I say."

"I'm a historian. We found your great great grandmother's castle. Her name was Ana. Do you know anything about her?" Erin thinks.

"I'm afraid I don't...do you know anything else? I love learning about this kind of thing." Elsa lights up. "I know so much! So many stories, so many things! But much to many to tell you." Jack hadn't said the last part.

"Then come inside and tell me please!" Elsa smiled brightly.

"Of course!"

"You're welcome." Manny's voice echoed in Jack's head. He must have made her visible for this. Thank you. He thought back at him. The lady ushered Elsa inside and Jack followed quickly for moral support.

.oOo.

"So my great great grandmother and aunt were royalty?" Erin asked again.

"Yeah. You look exactly like Queen Ana. The resemblance is uncanny." Elsa said.

"So I have royal blood in me! Do I have rights to the kingdom?" Elsa frowns.

"Unfortunately the kingdom is no more. The society fell a good 200 years ago. But half of the castle still stands!" Elsa said.

"That's truly amazing. I'm honored to have such an amazing history! Thank you for telling me all of this! Thank you!" They smiled at each other.

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine."

.oOo.

Elsa cuddled up to Jack. "Thank you." She whispered, no longer worried about thawing him.

"Of course." He kisses her head. "I love you." She twines her fingers between his.

"I love you too Jack." She says before finally falling into a gentle sleep.

.oOo.

He tapped his foot. He knew waiting in yay castle would bring her to him eventually. There was no way she died that night, it was Elsa, she'd find a way to be okay if someone had set her on fire.

But this time she won't be okay.

He would be sure nobody would save her this time.

.oOo.

Elsa and Jack walk into North's meeting room for the monthly meeting of the guardians and a gasp follows their entrance.

"Jack, who is this? And where is Tooth?" Elsa and Jack look at each other.

"Did Manny not tell you?" Jack asks.

"Man In Moon? He does not speak to us..." North replies.

"Then you have a lot to catch up on." Elsa says with a smirk.

.oOo.

"It's all a bit crazy right now." Elsa says, finally able to take a seat.

"All we know is, things are finally normal again. Assuming Pitch doesn't come screw that up again." Jack says, taking Elsa's hand and joining her at the board table.

"Pitch is too busy trying to pretend people can see him. I don't think he's coming around anytime soon." Bunny says.

"You never know, Bunny. Pitch can find a way." North says. "Now that we fully understand the situation we have a couple Guardian things to take care of. First is dream sand, Sandy fill us in on how everything is going!"

.oOo.

Elsa studied her hand. She hadn't been able to make her powers work since she became the tooth fairy. The warmth made her feel empty. And so upset. But Jack didn't know how upset it made her.

He's gonna have to know soon.

"Elsa! Come on, let's have a snowball fight." He never knows it, but Jack can always make things better. She looked up at him in the doorway and smiled.

"Let me put some warmer clothes on first." He blinks at her.

"You're the ice queen, you don't need winter clothes." She had to cover up his loss of powers quickly.

"I'm in a new body remember, Toothiana doesn't like the cold." She says softly. It wasn't totally a lie, her Toothiana body can't handle the temperature well.

"Oh...I wasn't really sure how that worked." Jack says.

"I'm still not sure how it works." She smiles at him.

.oOo.

"Here Elsa." He hands her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you Jack, hope you didn't slave to hard over this." She giggles.

"Just a couple burns, not much." She laughs and drinks her hot chocolate, things were finally better around here.


	9. Chapter 8

All things were in place. All she had to do now is walk right into his trap.

.oOo.

It was a beautiful day. The temperature was spring perfect and the sun was shining brightly.

Elsa stood and stretched still looking out her window from her bedside. She looked back at a sleeping Jack and smiled. God she loved him.

She kissed his cheek, got dressed and went to catch up on her 'Tooth' work.

.oOo.

"Baby Tooth, Esmerelda can you two go fetch me my notepad? Thank you!" They flew off to get it for her, while she looked through her computer. She needed to figure out where her workers had stored the last 500 teeth and they weren't telling her. They didn't fully trust her. Luckily they labeled them still, they're the smartest fairies a girl could have for workers.

"Elsa. Good morning!" Jack said, hugging her from behind. "You look spritely this morning!" She giggles.

"It's a good day Jack, don't ruin in." She moved her head for a kiss then continued searching.

.oOo.

"Baby Tooth, what is this?" Baby Tooth was one of the few fairies whose faith in her remained strong. The paper in her beak said 'Child Molar in Arendelle'. Elsa took it quickly. "Did this come in recently?" She asked. Baby Tooth nodded and took off to who knows where. Baby Tooth knew what Arendelle was, and when she saw this she had to tell Elsa immediately. "Jack!" She tried, then remembered he went to take care of frosting the UK. She was alone on this one.

.oOo.

Jack finally managed to frost the entire face of Big Ben, when a child down on the street below yelped. He went down to survey the damage and the kid was laying on the ice laughing. Silly kids. Jack knew Elsa wouldn't be done working for a few more hours, so he knew it was a good time as ever to play with the kids. He wadded up a snowball and through it.

Just like the old days.

.oOo.

Elsa looked up from the main courtyard. What a beautiful palace this was, how come she never noticed? Probably cause she was too busy dealing with her powers and her people to notice. She wandered around for a while, admiring the palace before pulling out her tooth detector and searching for the lost tooth. It was pitch dark but at least she had night vision. Thank you Manny for that.

The screen flashed to 'located' just as she approached Ana's old bedroom door.

.oOo.

"Baby Tooth, are you telling me you sent her to Arendelle alone?" Baby Tooth nodded almost shamefully. "She's not ready to be there alone." Jack said, grabbing his staff and taking off into the air.

.oOo.

Elsa looked around, she realized she was in a chair when she tried to stand up. She realized she was tied to the chair when it fell over, with her in it.

"Elsa. Tooth. Whichever you prefer. It's good to see you again." A voice said from the shadows behind her.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know me? Elsa?" She asked. Black sand slithered near her and lifted her chair back into place, facing the door so she could see Pitch step out of the shadows.

"Why do you think I hate you so much, Queen Elsa? Think about it." She thinks for a moment. "I've been after you since the day we met. Every second of my days dedicated to ruining your life. Why would that be?" He asks.

"I don't know Pitch. Did I take your favorite tooth from you?" She cooed mockingly.

"The best set of teeth that exist, the ones that lined the royal crown before Ana redecorated it to look like ice for her Krostoff. God, she made it look so fucking tacky." Elsa looked up at Pitch.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hans. Formerly of the southern isles, that is until you ruined that for me too. And what a shame, cause all twelve of my brothers and my parents died in a fire, I could have ruled but my parents deleted me from the royal papers." Her mouth was wide open.

"Hans. How? Why?" She asked.

"Man in the moon. He blessed all three of us with new powers, then assumed I would reform. You might not know this, but I got Sandman's powers first. But good dreams are so easy to manipulate. After a while, Manny created Sandman to make the children happy again. Then he let me be miserable in my own screwed up life. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was you. I was there in the ballroom when Jack stabbed you. I was there when you fell. I was also there when I watched Manny lift your soul out of your body and create Toothiana. God it was bright when that happened. It didn't take long to piece it together, especially since you and Jack never stopped Making those sick googly eyes at each other. Ugh. You two make me sick."

"You're still going after us? Us? That was hundreds of years ago, and all over power? What was so great about power?" She yelled at him, angry that he was still out for revenge. Still out to hurt her and everything she ever cared about.

"Power is the only thing one needs. With it, I can do anything. One by one this world will become mine. And it will all start with a little power." He says, letting his black sands snake over to her and up her body and the chair.

"You're crazy Hans. Power will get you nowhere. You see how you are now, ignored and alone!" She screamed.

"Oh but I haven't even started yet. Conquering the dreams of children is phase one, two is adult dreams and three? Three is the best. Destroying the guardians and the moon. You will all be powerless soon enough, and when you go down, I Will rise from the ashes to where I belong. On top." Elsa glares at him.

"You won't. Because the Guardians always win. The Guardians will always protect the children first, the Guardians don't give up!" She yelled, as the sand rises up her torso.

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are." He walks over to the door and pulls it open.

"Elsa? My dear, where are you?" She looks up at Pitch - Hans and shakes her head. Her mind is in utter agony.

"JACK LEAVE NOW! LEAVE JACK LEAVE GET OUT OF HERE! STOP IT!" She screams at Hans as the sand snakes up her neck "JACK GO WARN THE GUARDIANS! JACK LEAVE! HANS STOP IT! YOU'RE A MONSTER HANS!" She screams.

"Elsa baby, Hans is-" a dry sob escapes Elsa's lips as Hans grabs Jack as he walks into the doorway and takes him into a choke hold and produces a knife out of black nightmare sand, and stabs Jack in the stomach. Jack's face jumps to stunned, then agony. Hans makes the knife dissapear and throws Jack to Elsa's feet.

"Part One of five is complete. I'll be back soon Queen Elsa. Until then." He makes the nightmare sand cut through the ropes around her and slams the door, with a heavy click. She looks down and curls up to Jack.

"Jack, I love you so much." She cooed. But he was out cold. Jack was pretty much dead in her arms. And she could only sob over his body, his lips turning turning a deep deep purple.


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't know you were going to follow me. I didn't think anything bad was going to happen. I didn't know. I'm so stupid Jack. I'm so so stupid. You keep doing the right thing and I'm stupid. I'm an idiot and you're paying for it. What did I think I was going to find here? Ana? Krostoff? They're dead and I still haven't accepted that. I'm so so so stupid." She sobbed over his chest, the droplets hitting his shirt with little plops. Her hand was pressing against his wound trying to stop the blood pouring out of him. It was seeping through her fingers and spilling over her hand. It was dripping down his body and onto her lap.

"Elsa." Her eyes jump to his and she leans down and kisses him.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I love you. I'm so sorry." She whispers.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." He said reaching up to touch her cheek.

"I might as well have. The Guardians are probably dead now, and it's my fault. I let him get away."

"First of all you couldn't stop them, and second how are doing that?" She looks down at her hand and the blood around her hand is freezing. She lefts her hands and a trail of frost follows it.

"My powers. I have sorcery again! Jack is the frost helping?" She asked.

"It actually is. Somehow the frost is stopping the blood from running. Elsa, you're a genius on accident!" She smiled brightly at him and leaned down kissing him while freezing up the rest of his wound. His lips tasted like blood. "Now let's go stop Pitch!"

"Hans." She replied, helping him up.

"Hans? How did that happen?" He asked. She started to explain as she lifted him up and started walking to the front entrance. He was light, probably because he was mostly ice. "There's always a twist, huh?" He said wrapping his arms around her neck careful not to break the frozen blood on his stomach. "Where to first?"

.oOo.

Elsa sat Jack down at the entrance to North's castle. "Stay here. Don't do anything stupid." Elsa said kissing his cheek.

"I'll yell hoot if someone comes in." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious. You barely escaped death just now. So stay here." Elsa ran through the rooms that led to the Guardian meeting room. Every room looked ransacked and destroyed, everything was out of place. Elsa ran faster and faster until she reached the meeting room. Of course it just had to be a meeting day, which meant it would take seconds for Hans to come in and destroy all of them. She threw open the doors and they looked over at her, all three sitting calmly in their seats. "Oh thank God. Go get Jack he is in the foyer. And hurry." Bunny and North didn't hesitate in running to get him, while Sandy led her to a chair.

A question mark appeared above his head. "Hans, I mean Pitch." Sandy nodded and sprinkled some calming dust above her head. She caught her breath and slowly laid her head down. "If Pitch isn't here, then why is the place a mess?" She asked. Sandy made some compass and map symbols above his head, then a question mark. "Of course north lost something. He always does." She rolled her eyes and chuckled for the first time in a while. North and Bunny brought Jack in and sat him on the table. "Can you help him North?" Elsa asked, taking Jack's hand.

"I can indeed. Bunny, go get me the blue box in my office. It's on my bookshelf." North inspected the spot on Jack's stomach carefully.

"Nightmare sand? Pitch did this?" Bunny came back and handed him the box.

"As always, it's a crazy and long story." Elsa said, as her, Bunny, North and Sandy began to sew up the unwelcomed hole in Jack.

.oOo.

"Jack. I know that was quite painful but we have to get moving. Pitch ah, Hans knows we are here. It's not safe." North said to Jack, trying to get him on the sleigh.

"We have nowhere safe to go. My castle is obvious, Arendelle is so far out of the question It doesn't exist, it's not safe here-"

"What about my castle?" Jack asked softly.

"It's a castle of ice Jack, if it wasn't an obvious place anyways, then everyone would freeze to death there. So that's out of the question. And I don't want to risk Bunny's caves or Sandy's...clouds? Could we even sit on them?" Sandy shakes his head. "We have nowhere to hide." Elsa said beginning to panic.

"Look Tooth-Elsa let's just get in the sleigh and start moving. We can decide in the air. It's safer there." Elsa nods to North and they all help her place Jack in his sleigh. They take off into the air, keeping an eye out for nightmare sand.

.oOo.

After hours of serious consideration, North decided we needed a place to stay immediately, his reindeer were tired. So they landed near an old-long abandoned castle and all picked places they could stay and keep watch. Since Sandy didn't need to sleep he took turns helping each Guardian rest between their watches. Jack slept more than anyone, and Elsa frosted his wound while he slumbered. Elsa was so worried about him she almost forgot to sleep herself.

.oOo.

On the third day of relaxing and sleeping, Baby Tooth came through the window of the bedroom Jack and Elsa were sharing and quickly informed them of the news. Hans attacked the Tooth Castle looking for everyone. They attacked everywhere. No teeth were missing and nothing was too severely damaged, but the war was going to come quickly, especially with Baby Tooth coming to warn them. He was probably right behind her.

Baby Tooth brought a few small magical items with her, one for every Guardian. Most of the things in the bag she barely dragged with her, were plants to help increase their powers for the fight. All suggested by Manny of course. After distributing them to the people who needed them, the Guardians were ready for one more battle. And quite possibly, the last.


End file.
